The Halfblood Hunter
by Sir Cophagus
Summary: There's a mysterious figure lurking in Camp Half Blood, killing the campers. What will they do once the murderer targets Annabeth?
1. Prologue

Hey there! I see you clicked this story. This is just a random plot bunny that has been plaguing my mind for days, wanting to get out.

**I need help. I'm looking for this Mark of Athena story , since there are so many, I can't find it. This is where Annabeth sacrifices herself to help the others at the start and joins Gaea as Nazish. Thanks!**

Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I only own this plot and the poorly thought OCs**

* * *

><p>The Half Blood Hunter<p>

Prologue.

It was a stormy night when they heard the scream. But everyone else was sound asleep. Not knowing what had happened to somebody in the cabin. Not until the next day.

**-Line Break-**

It was a perfectly normal, bright, sunshiny day. The birds were singing, the Apollo cabin having their usual round of basketball, and the Aphrodite children were screaming for their lives.

Wait.. That wasn't right. The Aphrodite children do not usually scream so early in the morning (except for make-up emergencies), but then Piper was screaming too.

The campers who were still asleep woke up to the screams. "What is it this time?" asked an annoyed Athena child "Last time it was about a 'bad hair-day'."

They were all shaking, whether it was from fear or that they were all in their pajamas. "B-b-b-blood... E-everywhere." said a cowering Drew. "Maybe you're just exaggerating. Maybe one of your lipsticks exploded because of a prank from the Stolls." Will said.

"N-no.. E-Emily.. O-on the f-f-floor. D-d-dead." Lacy said, still shaking from both fear and cold. With that statement two campers ran straight to Chiron to report about the mysterious death of Emily.

"I need you to calm down and stop crying." Will said, trying to comfort the other cabin members who were close to Emily.

"What is this that I heard from Mike and Crick that Emily is dead?" Chiron said, galloping in front of the Aphrodite kids. Almost every camper was in front of Cabin 10.

"Everyone who isn't an Aphrodite child please leave."

There was rumbling of protest, saying that they wanted to help (Some just wanted to see the body). "Leave now. Except Percy and Annabeth." Chiron finally said.

"No fair!" a random boy shouted "How come they get to help, but we can't?"

"Because they are the camp's leaders." defended another camper who looked up at Percy.

**-Line Break-**

"Now child, please explain how you came to see Emily dead?" Chiron asked.

"I woke up early in the morning as usual. I wasn't really fully awake. I smelled blood, I walked over to where I smelled it and I stepped into a pool of something wet." Piper explained.

"And that liquid was blood?"

"Y-yes. Her blood." Piper stuttered "I saw her body and-and I screamed, waking the others. They saw the body and they screamed too. And we ran outside."

The others nodded in agreement. "Let's enter the cabin to investigate the cause of her death." Annabeth suggested.

"I-if it's okay with you, w-we're just going to s-stay here." Eglamour, a Aphrodite son who had silky smooth black hair, perfect white teeth, and brown eyes, said.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine, come on Seaweed Brain." she pulled Percy by his shirt.

"Hey! Let go! I can go in by myself!" he huffed in indignation.

**-Line Break-**

Emily who was a girl of 15 has long blonde hair, but it was more of strawberry because of the blood. Her body stuck out at weird angles. Her pajamas had many holes in it, where the murderer stabbed her several times. Her stomach was cut open; her intestines were outside her body. Several brave Aphrodite campers vomited and fainted at the sight of the body (Not so brave anymore).

Her left hand clutched tightly at something.

A card.

Percy took the card, seeing Annabeth pale.

It had a masquerade mask on it. There were words written in script. His dyslexic eyes took a while to adjust to.

Written on it was:  
><em>Beware half-bloods. You will never be safe. Not after what you did. I will personally see my vengeance is exacted.<em>

_-DN_

**-Line Break-**

A masked tall figure stood on top of a hill. He looked at the place before him. He was wearing a maroon cloak with a hood. His hands were covered with gloves and underneath the cloak were an old-fashioned black long-sleeved shirt tucked under black dress pants. He wore combat boots that reached his knees; it covered the lower knee part of the pants. His mask was white with an odd design.

He chuckled in delight. "They'll never be safe. Never again. They'll pay for what they did."

A gust of wind went by, followed by a few leaves. The masked figure was gone by then.

**-Prologue End-**

* * *

><p>My prologues are usually short, so yeah. This is it. If you like this I promise I'll make the next chapters longer!. Review!<p>

Oh yeah! Will be a couple of chapters before he targets Annabeth

**Date submitted: March 17**


	2. Chapter 1: The Hidden Warning

Hey there! Here's another chapter of the story! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer found on the prologue**

* * *

><p>It was a week after Emily died. They gave her the burial usually given and sent a note to her father about what happened (He did not take it calmly).<p>

Everyone was in a state of shock. Who could have done hat to poor Emily (She was one of the not so vain Aphrodite girls who loved to help people)? Who is D.N?

Everyone got paranoid and started trusting people less and less. Except for Percy, Annabeth, and few of the campers. They never said it but everybody was thinking of the same thing. When will the next murder occur?

**-Line Break-**

It was yet another stormy night when it had happened once again. Except this time it wasn't another Aphrodite child. No screams of protests or pain was heard over the loud rumbling of thunder (It did not usually rain at camp).

**-Line Break-**

The day started out simple for Clarisse La Rue. Wake up early, eat a morning snack, train, go back and shower, then lead the cabin for breakfast. Problem was she only got to the morning snack part 'til she saw the bloodied up body near the door.

She quickly dropped her snack and ran to the body. His face had many gashes, but the eyes were left in perfect condition (they were red). His blond hair was coated in blood. His clothes were burnt and still smoking. The bed in which he was laying on was dripping with blood.

This is usually the part that whoever found the body would scream, vomit, or faint (Or all of those). But this was Clarisse La Rue, drakon slayer. She did no such things.

She has seen worse things in her entire life as a half-blood. She quickly put two fingers in her mouth, the thumb and pointer, and whistled loudly. Everyone woke with a start "Damn, Clarisse. It's like what.. 5 in the morning let us sleep more." Mark groaned.

"Not until you tell me why Derek is all bloodied up. Who was supposed to keep watch last night?" Clarisse snarled.

"Uhm, Clarisse." nervously said a cabin memeber "Derek was on watch last night. Maybe the hunter got to him?"

"So where's the card?"

"Huh?"

"Usually hitmen leave a signature thing, which is to say his card."

They searched the body and found it.

_'You might never know who I'll strike next. Be better prepared. As I said before, you will NEVER be safe if I'm here._

_-TR'_

**-Line Break-**

"This is going out of hand already! First Emily now Derek. Who do you need killed to add more protection to camp?"

"You need to calm down. Screaming won't help."

"And doing nothing doesn't help too! I can't just sit here and do nothing while my fellow half-bloods are being killed!"

"Everyone calm DOWN!" shouted Annabeth. Sadly she was in one of those moods where if she did not get what she wanted she would kill. But of course Annabeth is not the murderer.

That shut them up. If your thinking her shout shut them up, you're wrong. The murderous look on her face shut them up. Yuhuh. I'm proud to say that Annabeth Chase has one of the scariest glares in camp.

Anyway, back to the topic. Every cabin counselor was in the Big House having an emergency meeting.

"Thank you Annabeth for calming them down," Chiron cleared his throat before starting "As you all know there is this killer running amuck in camp. But I seem to have noticed the slight difference in the cards. Percy, Clarisse if you please."

They both handed the two cards over. Chiron furrowed his brows. "Clarisse, what is Derek's last name again? Correct me if I'm wrong but it's Nardo?"

"Yeah, it means strong in some language." Clarisse grunted.

"Why'd you ask Chiron?" Percy asked, clearly not getting at anything. He was never the keen one.

At times he was smart, even smarter than Annabeth (Though she denies). But then they were only battle smarts. He was never the straight A student, he was the barely above average student. In battling, he was the sharpest sword in the bunch. But in school, forget it.

Anyway, Annabeth also furrowed her eyebrows at Chiron's question then it clicked. She quickly took the card left at Derek's body (Quickly apologizing afterward) and read the initials.

TR

The first card had the initials DN. Derek. Derek Nardo. DN.

"Oh my..." she whispered. The murderer had slyly gave them a warning before killing that person. And whoever that person was, he must have been a camper to know the last name of his victim.

Her mind was reeling. Who was the last one to leave camp? If not, are they still here?

"Wise girl?" Percy asked concerned.

"Percy.." Annabeth started "Do you remember the initials written on the first card?"

"Uhmm," Percy tried to remember "DN, right?"

"Yes, now look at this."

The others were clearly confused at this. What does the card have to do with anything? Then realization dawned on Piper's and Clarisse's faces.

"Hey!" Travis shouted suddenly, shocking everyone out of their thoughts. Except for Clovis who contently continued sleeping.

"Tell us what's with these cards?" Connor continued for him.

"Think Stolls, DN. Wasn't that the initials on the first card?" Annabeth said, trying to simplify it for them.

"Yeah..."

"What was Derek's last name?"

"Didn't you guys say it was Nachos?" Leo asked.

"Nardo, Leo. It's Nardo. Derek Nardo. DN. The initials that were left were actually the initials for his next victim."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Leo said "So he's going to target some person with the initials..." Leo left it hanging for Annabeth to continue.

"T.R. But there's so many campers here, we can't be sure who he's going to target them next."

"So, he's actually leaving clues for us to decode. Why?" Lou Ellen asked. The daughter of Hecate was concerned because one of her brothers initials were T.R.

"Maybe he wants a challeng before killing them? Like, you know giant robots with laser beams and cool stuff like that." Leo guessed.

"You know Valdez, that's a stupid thing to say because what murderer would wan-" Clarisse was cut off short.

"He's absolutely right." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

"He thinks we're weak or we can't defend ourselves. That's why he's leaving these cards. To give us time to prepare ourselves for his next attack. But there's this thing that's bothering me.. Actually two..."

"What is it?"

"Why is he doing this to his fellow halfbloods?" Annabeth saw the questioning looks directed at her. "He must be a halfblood to get past Peleus and know the initials of his next victims."

"So, what's the second thing?"

"Is he still at camp or did he leave already?"

**-Chapter end-**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>

**Date submitted: March 18**


	3. Chapter 2: Who is TR?

I have gotten very positive feedback that made me want to continue this random plotbunny. Thank you!

On to the chapter!

**Disclaimer found on the prologue**

* * *

><p>The mysterious figure chuckled at them. Oh how he loved to play with their minds! He never thought they would have caught on so fast. This was going to be interesting. Oh he did hope they would put up a fight! It was getting rather boring. No fight. Oh he really hoped the Ares boy fight back, but he was easily subdued. 'Weak, pathetic half-bloods. That's what they all are.' the figure thought angrily.<p>

"I'll give you time to figure out my target. Let the games begin."

**-Line Break-**

"So you're saying is that I should go to every cabin and gather everyone who has the initials TR?" Percy asked confused. There was no need to do this. But then again he WAS the one who wanted to protect everybody. But this would just cause a panic. But, shouldn't these halfbloods get used to staring Thanatos at the face? The younger ones he could excuse, but the older ones who have been at camp for years should be used to it.

"Yes. Basically." Annabeth answered.

**-Line Break-**

Thalia often heard rumors from her fellow hunters. Usually it was about the gods or where the next hunt will be or about the newbie hunters.

No, this time it was about camp.

"-hear. A murderer lose on the grounds."

Hunters or not they were teenage girls, some being still 12.

"What about camp?" she asked so suddenly the girls jumped.

"N-nothing," the hunter composed herself "Just some rumor about a murderer in Camp Half-Blood."

Saying that Thalia was shocked would be an understatement.

A murderer? At camp? Were her friends safe? Were they still alive?

"When did news of this event reach you?" Thalia questioned the two hunters.

"About a week ago."

"And why did you not tell me about this?" she glared.

"W-we thought it was just a rumor." they defended.

**-Line Break-**

"No."

"But my Lady. I only ask of 1 week to visit my friends."

"And I said no. I have heard of the rumors of the murderer lurking around camp and I cannot risk you of being there."

"But Lady Artemis, you gave us the blessing of immortality if we stayed loyal. Unless I fall in love, which is unlikely in itself, or die in combat I will be okay."

Damn. She forgot about that blessing. Even being a goddess, it doesn't really excuse you from forgetting things. And that stupid blessing is what she had to forget.

Lady Artemis sighed "I allow you to have a week's off."

**-Line Break-**

So far Percy has only collected 5 TR's. Two from Tyche, one from Apollo, one from Hephaestus and one from Hecate.

And that was the last cabin. Percy fought the urge to dance. Finally, no more walking and talking. Now, he just had to lead them to the Big House.

"Where are you taking us?" Theodore Ra, a son of Apollo who was 16 and had brown hair and hazel eyes asked.

"Yeah, where are," said Tyler Renge

"You taking us?" finished Tristan Renge.

Tristan and Tyler Renge were twins from the Tyche cabin ('If they truly are Tyche's children, they'd be lucky to not be killed.' Percy thought).

They were both 8 with wild red hair and blue eyes. They looked so alike that you could only tell the difference because Tyler has his two front teeth missing.

Trinidad Ricardo, a Spanish 15 year old daughter of Hephaestus with short black hair and dark eyes, sighed. Those two have been annoying since they were sought out.

"Maybe if you actually shut up, we would know." Trevor Ristin, the half-brother of Lou Ellen had natural gray hair and yellow eyes. He was already 19 years old.

"Here we are!" Percy shouted.

"What are we,"

"Doing here?"

Trinidad's left eye twitched, the way they talked annoyed her. Couldn't they just speak like NORMAL people. But then again there wasn't anything normal about everyone.

"We.. I mean you guys have gotta... Uhmm…" Percy was nervous. What was he supposed to tell them? 'Oh there's some deranged murderer out to get one of you so you're here to be guarded.'? No. That would make them panic setting off a chain reaction.

"Wise girl!" Annabeth turned around to see her boyfriend waving at her. But she saw the hidden message. He needed help. Again.

"Yes?"

"Here're the people you requested an audience with." he pushed the nearest person, which was Trevor, towards Annabeth "Yeah, so bye!"

He tried to run. Keyword: TRIED. Annabeth quickly caught his arm and dragged him inside. The 5 TR's sweat dropped.

**-Line Break-**

"Kufufu... Let me make you people feel a little false sense of security, like you made me did."

-Line Break-

After telling the 5 about the murderer, they freaked out and screamed. But they had to protect them no matter what. So they trained them abit and had people go with them. So they were like on probation for assault.

Even after weeks of preparation, the attack surprisingly didn't come. They had thought whoever the murderer was, he or as some assumed she was killed by a monster or eaten by Peleus.

The all started feeling safe. That is until.

**-Line Break-**

"Mhhmmmmhmm"

"Keep struggling. It entertains me. Noone can rescue you."

A boy glared at the masked figure. He stared at masked figures red, demonic eyes in the dark. 'Red eyes like that are easily noticeable even at camp. He would surely get captured if they found out about it.' the boy thought.

The figure knelt beside the tied-up halfblood. He (as popularly known around camp) removed the duct tape from his mouth. "Any requests half-blood? Would you perhaps want to know what I am called as?"

"I hope they catch you and kill you then send you to the Fields of Punishment."

The masked figure laughed. A hollow, cold laugh. "And I dearly hoped that you half-bloods have been better prepared. But I captured you effortlessly."

"Fine.. Seems death seems inevitable enough. Tell me your alias." The victim said, defeated.

"The Half-blood Hunter. And don't you at least want to fight against death?"

"You would easily catch me again. And dude, that is so cliché."

"What would you like me to be called then, half-blood?"

"..."

"I thought so. Here." he put the card in victims's shirt pocket "Make sure they get it." he grinned maliciously, but since he was wearing a mask it wasn't obvious.

"So you hand write all of your cards."

"Yes."

"Your writing seems to be almost computerized."

"Years of practice, and you're asking these questions to delay your death." He then proceeded to burn him on his arms and face.

"Aaaaaaammmhhhmm."

He cut open the 3rd degree burns on his arms, which was a gruesome sight. He cut his throat and blood spewed. The mixture of boy's blood and sweat lay everywhere in the room. And it was all happening right under their noses.

"The fates of your pathetic half-blood lives lie on my palm. I'll make you suffer like you made me suffer."

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! And I am not good with torture scenes.<strong>

**Date submitted: March 19**


	4. Chapter 3: The victim is:

I have updated this morning and I finished the chapter sooner than expected. Here's a treat!

**Disclaimer found on the prologue**

* * *

><p>Percy was standing near the lake. He seemed to have been in deep thought.<p>

Percy's summer was going to an end. Soon he would have to go back to Goode to study. But how will he help if he was at the safety of his house? Would the murderer get him there too?

Percy's mom would have an episode if she were to find out about the murderer. But is it all worth it? Risking his life to catch the murderer? Or should he go back to school and be safe? He just wasn't so sure what he wanted anymore.

"What should I do...?" he whispered to the wind.

"Oi, fishface! What are you doing there?" Thalia shouted.

That shocked Percy out of his thoughts. "I should be the one asking that. What are YOU doing here, pinecone face?"

"Lady Artemis gave me a week off." Thalia smirked "Why aren't with your wisegirl?"

Percy blushed. He tried to stutter out something.

"Anyway, back to business," said Thalia "What is this rumour about a Half-blood Hunter?"

Percy had nearly face palmed. He forgot to warn Nico and Thalia. But seeing Thalia knew he need only warn Nico.

"Thalia you have to get back to Lady Artemis he could target you!" Percy warned, forgetting an essential key factor.

"Percy..." Thalia said, seeing Percy trying to encourage her to go back "I can only be killed in battle. If he were to target me, he couldn't kill me."

Now that's when Percy face palmed. "I forgot..."

"Course you did, it's because you head is full of kelp."

**-Line Break-**

Trinidad woke up to the smell of blood. She shot out of her bed faster than you can say the capital of Spain. She quickly entered the room where she smelled the blood and gasped at the scene.

**-Line Break-**

"Hey everyone." Thalia greeted, once she joined the meeting.

"Thalia! I didn't know you were here!" Annabeth said, hugging her best friend.

"¡Ayuda! ayuda! sangre! ¡Está muerto!" Trinidad screamed as she ran into the room.

"What? Calm down. We can't understand you."

"¡Está muerto!"

"Who's dead?" Leo asked.

"This is what I called the meeting for," Chiron said, sadly "Theodore Ra has been killed by the hunter."

**-Line Break-**

"We can't just sit here and watch as our children get murdered!" Ares shouted.

"You actually care for your children?" Hera asked, surprised.

Ares just growled, not wanting to anger his mother.

"For once Ares is right, father," Hephaestus started (Ares grumbled at the background) "We can't just sit here and do nothing, when we have all the power in the world to stop the murderer.

"Our children have been killed before, what makes this time so different from the others?" Zeus asked them.

"Father," Athena said "If I may?"

Zeus nodded. "This time is different because then they died because they were on a quest. Now, there's someone after them. And they don't even know it yet."

"They do know it. Some don't."

"That's why we should help them."

"You know what would help them, cereal. See if that murderer had enough cereal he wouldn't be on this murder spree." Demeter said. Most of the gods and goddesses groaned.

"According to law, we cannot interfere with our children's lives."

"Can't we just ignore that rule-" Hermes started

"Yes, Hermes seems to be good at that."

"And help them for once? So they don't feel abandoned." Hermes recalled sadly about Luke and how he felt abandoned by him. He didn't want any of the demigods to feel that.

The gods and goddesses watched as Hermes sadly.

"Still, we cannot interfere."

"CAN YOU JUST LET US HELP THEM ALREADY!"

"AS I SAID APOLLO, WE CAN _NOT_ INTERFERE WITH THE LIVES OF OUR CHILDREN! AND THAT IS FINAL!"

**-Line Break-**

"Hmmm… Even the gods of Olympus are getting restless." He looked at the sky which was rumbling with thunder and lightning.

"Even the old sot is getting restless."

The strawberry plants were going haywire. He clicked his tongue, and odd habit he hadn't been able to destroy.

"I'm sure they would like to hear this." He clicked his tongue again. He left with an envelope tucked underneath his arms.

**-Line Break-**

"Bright cold silver moon. Tonight alone in my room. You were here just yesterday." A boy with brown hair, blue eyes with glasses sang. He was strumming a red guitar.

"Slight turn of the head. Eyes down when you said. I guess I need my life to change. Seems like something's jus-"

"DIMITRI!" a blond, grey eyed boy shouted. Dimitri sighed.

"What is it Malcolm?"

"Have you seen Annabeth? I need to tell her something."

"I have not Malcolm, and can you not see I am a bit busy?"

"Er… Yes, busy." Malcolm stressed on the word busy. "Well, thanks!" Malcolm left, mumbling about how the son of Apollo only cared about music and basketball.

Dimitri continued to play the song.

**-Line Break-**

'_Why bother trying if this is what would result? Give it everything you got, you pathetic half-bloods_

_ZG'_

"Who do you know that has the initials ZG?" Annabeth automatically asked.

"No one…" everybody answered.

"What do you mean? There has to be one! The initials here are ZG!"

"What do you suppose it could mean…?"

"We can only guess." Chiron said

"Maybe he made a mistake…?" Leo asked. All of the counselors were thinking about that.

"No Leo, though he's only made three murders he seems meticulous enough not to make a mistake."

"Then what could it mean Annabeth?"

"I don't know, Percy, but I can't stand not knowing anything."

Percy smiled. "Aren't all Athena children like that?"

"Shut up Percy." She started smacking Percy.

"OUCH! Stop hittin- OUCH! THAT REALLY HURTS. NO SERIOUSLY! IT'S STARTING TO HURT!"

Everybody laughed, relieved to have a comedic relief from all these stress.

**-Line Break-**

A boy clicked his tongue. "Here's the envelope you wanted."

"You need to stop that habit of yours, Evion."

"Well, sorry. I grew up with it." He stared at the figure in front of him.

"What are you going to do after you finished with your revenge? Why now of all times?"

"Let them catch me. Make them do whatever they want. I don't really care. I can be at peace after that. To your second question, I needed to perfect everything I got."

Evion clicked his tongue. "You're really ambitious."

"I need to be…"

"Good luck then."

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

><p><strong>The song Dimitri sang was Tongue Tied by Faber Drive, which I do not own<strong>

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends!**

**No one has yet told me about the story MOA.**

**Date Submitted: March 19**


	5. Chapter 4: Was there even a ZG?

**Hey! So sorry for not updating for almost a month. It's because my brother didn't give me a chance to use his computer. Luckily he left to do something. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer found on prologue**

* * *

><p>If there's one thing Dimitri hates, it's being disturbed. Even if he's a son of Apollo. He's not exactly a ball of sunshine [See what I did there?]<p>

And that damned half-brother of his wouldn't stop clicking his tongue so he can continue playing the guitar.

"Would you stop clicking your tongue!" he shouted.

Evion smirked, oh how he loved annoying Dimitri. He clicked his tongue one more time. Dimitri's eye twitched. "If. You. Do. That. Again. I'll-"

"You'll what? Hit me with that guitar of yours?"

"I will if you don't shut up." he growled.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave." Evion started to gather his things and left. But before he left Dimitri's line of hearing, he clicked his tongue.

**-Line Break-**

A week has passed and Percy needed to go back.

"See ya, Seaweed Brain! Behave! Oh, and keep an eye out for you know what." Annabeth said.

"Won't you be going back?"

"No. I asked dad if I could stay at camp until Christmas, he asked why. I said it was business. He reluctantly agreed. So yeah."

"Why until Christmas?"

"I gotta go back there for Christmas too."

Percy hoped Annabeth would be safe. 'Of course she will. This is Annabeth.' he thought.

Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek before he left.

-Line Break-

"Oomph." Annabeth bumped into someone on her way to her cabin. "Sorry."

"No need to worry, my fault. I didn't watch where I was going." the figure said, strecthing out its hand. Annabeth looked up at the outstretched hand and took it. She dusted all of the dirt of her shirt. Annabeth looked at the figure.

"Sorry, mister..." said Annabeth, not really hearing the apology. The figure sighed but then smiled.

"I'm a girl."

"Wha?" Annabeth was confused. The figure in front of her was a girl? She looked more like a boy.

She had short spiky black hair. Her set of clothes were a long-sleeved white shirt, with the sleeves folded until just below the elbow, black dress pants and black shoes.

"Many people do mistake me for a boy." she smiled "I'm Kira. Daughter of Ares." she once again stretched out her hand her a hand shake. Annabeth grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Kira. I'm Annabeth. Daughter of Athena." she shook Kira's hand.

Annabeth stared into Kira's eyes. Pure black. It was like Annabeth was staring into a bottomless abyss. Kira smiled at her. "Do you need to go somewhere?" she asked politely.

"Not really, anyway see ya around camp Kira!" Annabeth said before leaving, missing the scowl that replaced Kira's smile afterwards.

**-Line Break-**

The sound of hooves was echoed through the empty building. A plain simple black card was set on top of a table. Chiron didn't see the card, but a gust of wind blew the card away.

Noticing something black floating away. Chiron went over there and picked the card up from the floor.

_'What should I say? Hmm... That there's no one actually targeted then? I should say, that was the warning shot. Or the calm before the storm. Have fun~_

_A. Chase'_

Chiron dropped the card. And his eyes widened. "Meeting... Counselors... Annabeth... Danger..."  
><strong><br>****-Line Break-**

Only few counselors were here. Most went back to their homes and school (Thalia went back to Lady Artemis). The few counselors were Clarisse, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, the Stolls, Pollux and Clovis (who was contently passed out on the floor)

Leo was tinkering with his metal parts, Clarisse was staring of to space, so were Annabeth and Piper. Travis and Connor were playing cards. And Pollux was there, looking at the scene before him.

"Children, please settle down." Chiron wheeled into the room.

"Who died or who's gonna die?" Clarisse said, a bit too harsh. The other counselors glared at her, but thought that her question was a valid one.

"Nobody died, thank Hades. There is no ZG. It was just a trick."

"So... Why'd you call us here and know that it was a trick?" asked Leo.

Chiron looked grave. He handed the card to Annabeth. They all went to her and also read what it said. Annabeth gasped and dropped the card before they could read it.

"So... I'm his next target?"

"It seems so Annabeth," Chiron said gravely "We know of no one else with the initials A. Chase."

"I have this question...?" Travis suddenly said.

"What is it?" replied Clarisse

"Why do we call the murderer as a boy? Like 'he's targeting blah blah blah' I mean, he could easily be a she."

"Point taken. But now isn't the time to question the gender of the person. We now need to protect Annabeth harder than we did with the other campers." Pollux said.

Travis shrugged, "Just asking."  
><strong><br>****-Line Break-**

"So you're going to be under very heavy protection?"

"Yes, so that's why I'm moving to the Big House for a while."

"You still have a teddy bear?"

"Give me that Malcolm!"

Malcolm smiled. He was going to die after this, "I didn't know wittle Annie still slept with a teddy beawr."

He was met with Annabeth's dagger near his throat. "Seriously Malcolm. Give that back." she glared.

"Geez, laugh once in a while too. Look at the Stolls," he pointed outside the window to Travis and Connor carrying something suspicious, with stupid grins on their faces "They're still pranking people despite the dilemma."

Annabeth sighed, "Whatever you do, don't tell anyone about Prof. Cuddles."

"Oh so the bear has a name."

"I was 7!"

**-Line Break-**

The sound of weapons clashing echoed throughout the empty amphitheatre. "You're getting better Piper." Annabeth commented.

"You know, saving the world from Mother Earth itself can do that." Piper said through jagged breathing. Annabeth smirked, not as tired as Piper. She saw an opening and took it. She disarmed Piper with the disarming technique she knew all too well and positioned her dagger at Piper's throat.

Piper raised her hands in mock surrender. "Don't you have to be in the Big House first for a while?" she pointed at Annabeth's knapsack at the side. She picked up Katopris, a dagger which was mostly used as a mirror by Helen of Troy, from the ground.

"You did ask for a quick spar." Annabeth shrugged "And I couldn't deny. I need one too. To get my mind off of some things."

"Thanks Annabeth. And be careful." she whispered the last part.

"No problem. And you be careful too." Annabeth took her knapsack and went to the Big House.  
><strong><br>**

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>

**Date submitted: April 12**


	6. Chapter 5: Who exactly are you?

**Since I wasn't able to update in almost a month. So here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer found on prologue.**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Annabeth moved to the Big House. She kept thinking how this would even help. 'I mean, if they got the last victim there. How am I supposed to be even more protected? And why can't Mr. D just find the culprit and stop all these nonsense?' Annabeth thought.<p>

Annabeth's head wasn't really focusing at the task at hand.

"Watch it! Are you trying to kill me?" a random, bypassing demigod shouted. The arrow that was supposed to be aimed at the target landed right next to his head.

"Sorry!" Annabeth apologized "Wasn't paying attention!"

"Yea, well next time you should!" with that the camper left.

Annabeth scowled "Damn ADHD."

"Annabeth you okay?" Malcolm asked.

Annabeth smiled "Yeah! Just thinking too much..."

Malcolm just sighed "C'mon, let's finish this archery class."  
><strong><br>****-Line Break-**

It was supposed to be simple. Find the notebook, give it to his annoying half-brother and get his guitar back.

What Dimitri didn't count for was several rabid monkeys chasing him courtesy of the Stolls.

"This wouldn't have happened if Evion gave me my damn guitar back." he growled, a notebook clutched in his hand.

He would've killed the monkeys, but then he needed to clean the mess.

"This is too far Stolls." he scowled.

He heard a soft melodious tune playing. He wanted to stop but then the monkeys were going to get him. He thought about how many of them were chasing him. 4? 5?

He heard the screeching of the monkeys. 'That's it. I've beaten monsters scarier than this.' he thought. He stopped and grabbed the nearest thing he had, which was to say Evion's notebook.

Once the first monkey jumped near to him, he swung it like a baseball bat. The monkey flew away and bumped into a tree trunk. It did not get up. Two more approached him. He kicked them both in the air and hit them with the notebook. They were both knocked unconscious.

The last one bared it's fangs. "C'mon George, get me." [From that movie, with the monkey named George]

The monkey ran at him at its fastest speed, and then leaped. Dimitri swung the notebook but it missed and the monkey bit his forearm. 'Crap.' he thought 'Going to need some nectar on that.'

He grabbed the monkey and threw him at a tree. The monkey stood up and leapt for Dimitri again. But this time Dimitri hit him harder. Landing on the tree, the monkey did not get back up.

Dimitri was panting and sweating. He stopped and took a deep breath and listened if he could hear the melody again. No sound but the chattering of campers away from the forest.

"Now to find that insufferable idiot." he trudged his way to find Evion.

**-Line Break-**

She smiled flirtatiously. "Are you sure _Percy_?" she said in what she thought a seductive voice. "You don't want to go out with me this Friday?"

Percy stood there awkwardly "Uh... No thanks Stacy, I have a girlfriend already."

"But she can't be prettier than me." To prove her point, she flipped her long dyed blonde hair.

"Trust me Stacy, even the end of the world won't make me stop loving her." Percy laughed 'It has tried.' Percy added in his head.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." with that Stacy left.

"Percy, dude! I cannot believe you just turned Stacy, the prettiest girl in our age group, down for a date." his friend, Kyle said. Kyle was the person who led Percy around Goode on his first week. Kyle had spiky blond hair and gray eyes, which led Percy to automatically ask him if he was a son of Athena. Kyle just looked at him strangely then just shrugged it off.

"Meh, my girlfriend's prettier." Percy said nonchalantly.

"I don't even think you have a girlfriend. I mean you never even showed me her picture!"

"You wanna see?"

Kyle nodded his head so fast that it looked like it was about to fall. Percy shrugged and took out his wallet. He showed Kyle Annabeth's picture.

It was taken just after arriving at the Roman camp. She was in mid- laugh. Her eyes were closed. Her blonde hair, which was in its usual ponytail, was flying away a bit. She was punching Percy, who was grinning to see his Wise girl back, by the arm. It was only the two of them. Sadly, Percy was still in his purple toga.

"Dude, why are you wearing a purple curtain here? And you're right! She is hotter than Stacy!"

"Remember she's MY girlfriend. And don't ask about that. Someone told me to do it."

RIIIIIIINGGGGG

"Crap! That's the warning bell, we're going to be late!" he dragged Percy to their classroom.

Percy just laughed and put the picture back in his wallet.

**-Line Break-**

"Hello Kira, nice to see you again." Annabeth greeted once she saw Kira. Kira turned around, smiled and said "Nice to see you too Annabeth."

"You know, I've hardly seen you around camp. I wonder when you arrived here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Just a few months ago, I guess." she shrugged and grinned.

"You're alot friendlier than most Ares children. And more polite."

"Hehe," Kira scratched the back of her neck "Mum always told me to be polite to others even if they annoy me."

_Beep. Beep._

Kira looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Sorry Annabeth, I need to go!"

"See you Kira!"

'Who exactly is Kira?' Annabeth thought. 'Even few months ago I didn't see her around camp. Who exactly is she?'

-Line Break-

"Hey Clarisse, do you know anything about your half-sister Kira?" Annabeth asked, curious about Kira.

"That polite one who always wears semi-formal clothes?" Clarisse grunted, Annabeth nodded. "What about her?"

"I haven't seen her around camp."

"Well that's because she usually coops herself up in the cabin, reading. Or in the forest with that weird Apollo kid."

"Who?"

"How should I know... All I know is he clicks his tongue alot."

Annabeth started thinking about who could that be. But she was shaken out of her stupor when Clarisse asked.

"Why do you want to know about Kira anyway?"

"Just curious... How long has she been at camp?"

"Couple of months. She was covered in blood when she arrived and she was shaking. Don't know what happened to her on the way her."

"Thanks Clarisse, for the information."

"No problem Annabeth. Hey Chris! You promised a spar with me!" she shouted, running after her boyfriend.

"Who exactly are you mysterious Kira..."

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review<strong>

**Date submitted: April 12**


	7. Chapter 6: The Near Experience

**Hi there! I know I haven't updated, but I had no inspiration til now. I mean just this morning did I finish this short chapter. I'll try to make the next chapters longer!**

**Disclaimer found on prologue.**

* * *

><p>"Stupid Stolls and their rabid monkeys... Stupid Ramsay for making me go to all that trouble to just get his notebook." Dimitri grumbled. The arm which the monkey bit was still bleeding.<p>

He quickly went to the infirmary. Once he arrived, he checked the room a bit to see if anyone was there. Luckily for him, there wasn't. He took a canister of nectar, and dropped some on the bite. It quickly healed. He quickly returned the canister to where it was and left to find Evion.

"That Ramsay is going to get it." Dimitri said through grit teeth.

**-Line Break-**

"And if you multiply the x-integral and cancel the blah blah blah..." That's what Percy heard from his math teacher Mr. Jung. His ADHD was worse today for some reason. He can't even try to listen.

"Any questions?" Mr. Jung asked. A chorus of "None sir." echoed throughout the room. "Okay, let's proceed to the next lesson."

Thwack

"What the?" Percy looked down at the crumpled paper ball that hit his head and landed on his desk.

Messy handwriting was scrawled on the paper, making it harder for Percy to read.

'Dude, she's been giving you the look for almost an hour now.'

Percy turned to look at Kyle, who nudged his head at the direction of Stacy.

Stacy was staring at Percy with want in her eyes; she gave a wink then turned her attention to her notebook.

He looked at Kyle and just shook his head and mouthed 'Girlfriend'

**-Line Break-****  
><strong>  
>The sounds of people singing echoed throughout the amphitheatre. The fire was not as tall as it usually is, because of the murderer. Yet they seem to enjoy the day (or night) as they usually do.<p>

"OK everyone. It is curfew, go to your respective cabins now." Chiron said.

Everyone went to their cabins, except Annabeth. She was walking to her room in the Big House, when she heard a rustle. She was about to check it when she felt the wind, she thought caused the rustle.

She entered her room, which was nothing great. Just a bed, a desk table, and a small airconditioner at the corner. There was a built in closet at the wall, and it was a bit larger than most.

She lay down on the bed, not bothering to change her clothes.

**-Line Break-**

The murderer casually entered the room, with no problem. The traps that surrounded the room where the girl was, were useless.

The person contemplated whether or not to torture Annabeth, but laughed cruelly. 'Of course, I would never let her die quickly.' the murderer thought.

The murderer slung Annabeth over his, or maybe her, shulder and tied her down on a chair on the far corner of the room. "Wake up."

Annabeth groaned, "What time is it?"

Annabeth couldn't see anything clearly, until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She gasped as she saw the masked person.

"Surprised?" the masked murderer drawled. He raised a small dagger and put the tip of it near Annabeth's heart, but withdrew it.

"I'm not letting you die easily."

"Me neither." another voice said as it attacked the murderer. The murderer was pushed towards the wall, knocking the wind out of their body.

"Kira!" Annabeth gasped, as she saw that it was Kira who attacked. 'And I was starting to think she was the murderer.' Annabeth thought guiltily. Kira wore a plain black shirt and black pants and shoes. Everything was black, so she couldn't be seen well.

"You." the murderer threw the dagger towards Kira, who just caught it.

"I'm going to kill you." Kira said murderously. She ran towards the hunter, dagger in hand. She threw something towards the hunter, but before it could reach its target it exploded, cracking some parts of the mask.

Upper right of the face was revealed, which showed brown hair and red eyes.

"Good for you, Kira. You actually cracked my mask."

Kira said nothing as she threw the dagger. The murderer caught the dagger with his right hand, like Kira.

"Fool, you just gave me a weapon."

"You're the fool to think I helped you."

The murderer dropped the dagger, as he felt something electrifying on his right hand.

Annabeth looked at the two fight, while she was tied to the chair. She was saved from nearly dying from the hands of the murderer. The two were fighting with such intensity, it surprised Annabeth didn't get hit at all.

"How?"

"Simple. My hands electrified it while I was holding it."

"But I did not know of this-"

"Of course you don't," Kira kicked his stomach "I don't reveal all my secrets."

"Then enough playing around then."

"You're right, enough playing around." Kira punched him, her arm electrically charged.

He caught it, which was painful, as he felt his whole arm numb.

"You knew your arm would go numb." Kira narrowed her eyes

"Better than my internal organs getting electrified." he punched her as he was still holding her arm. She flew towards the closet, which was far from Annabeth. His right arm fell limp to his side.

"Enough!" he barked, blood coming from his mouth. He picked up the dagger, and went over to Kira. "Prepare to die, halfblood!"

Kira coughed out some blood, and stared at him before using both of her legs to kick him. He was outbalanced for a short moment before steadying himself.

Annabeth tried to wriggle herself out of her confines, but doing so unsuccessfully. "Di immortales." murmured Annabeth. Only Annabeth's corner was unaffected from the carnage of the fight. "She's trying to put the fight away from me as far as possible." she whisphered as realization dawned on her.

Kira was coughing up blood, as she was stabbed in the stomach. She was held up by her shirt.

"You're really hard to kill, Kira." he murmured. It was surprising that the rest of the mask had not fallen off during the fight. Kira smiled ruefully, "You should run, I hear people approa...ching."

He dropped Kira and disappeared before saying. "I'll be back soon Annabeth. Don't worry."

"Annabeth!" Chiron wheeled into the room, followed by Malcolm. They stared at the room. They saw Kira's body at the corner near Annabeth, who stared at Kira's body. The chest no longer heaved up and down, and the light in her eyes dimmed.

"I hope you receive Elysium for what you did, Kira..." Annabeth muttered. "Annabeth, are you okay?" Malcolm asked, as he started untying the binds Annabeth was in.

"Who was that Annabeth?" Malcolm asked another question. As he Chiron just stared at the state the room was in.

"Kira..." Annabeth whispered, Malcolm almost didn't hear. "She saved me from almost dying..."

"I'm sorry..."

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha! Some of you thought Kira was the hunter! Plot twist! And the plot thickens... I'll update as soon as possible.<strong>

**Review!**

**Date submitted: May 9, 2012**


	8. Chapter 7 Percy freaks

**Hi there! to make up for not posting faster, this chapter is nearly 2,000 words. **

**Disclaimer found on prologue.**

* * *

><p>"Tch. Dammit, all because of her."<p>

"Didn't you say you wanted a challenge, Lyric?" Evion asked, getting on the nerves of the person he was helping by using their real name.

Lyric growled, "I told you not to use that name!"

"Still. What about 'They are easily subdued, I want a challenge.'" Evion said, trying to mimick Lyric's voice and adding exaggerated hand movements.

Lyric slapped his hand away, and huffed. "I would have appreciated the challenge if it were not a surprising one, and if it came the victim."

"Whatever."

**-Line Break-**

Percy felt... Troubled. It was Friday, he wasn't troubled by the fact that he had to answer Stacy's invite. No, he would just simply decline. He felt troubled at something he didn't know. He tried to focus at the English lesson taught by his second stepfather, Paul Blofis. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. There was this nagging feeling that was gnawing at the back of his mind. He gripped his pen and tried to shake of that troubling feeling.

Other than that mysterious feeling at his head, another thing factored why Percy couldn't concentrate. He wa stuck right next to Stacy, who kept as close to Percy as possible. He found it fortunate that the armchairs were at least a few inches away from each other, to avoid cheating and talking.

Percy looked at the clock at the front of the room. Only a few minutes of class remained, then Percy would be free for lunch.

He didn't even bother listening to his stepdad, he could just ask for help at home, even if Paul disapproved of it. Percy was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a hand on top of Percy's.

Stacy found it odd that Percy was deep in thought, so deep that beads of sweat rolled down his face. She put her manicured hand on top of Percy's when he wasn't looking, and found it even odder that he didn't shake it off (Not that she didn't like it).

The bell rung, signalling the end of class.

"Don't forget about the homework class." Mr. Blofis reminded.

As soon as he said that, Percy took his bag and ran out of the room and into the boy's room. He hunched over the sink, panting as the beads of sweat trickled down from his chin and the tips of his hair unto the sink. He opened the faucet and splashed the water to his face.

Percy felt better immediately, but he still felt troubled. "I'm going to find out what this means."

**-Line Break-**

Word had spread around camp how Annabeth survived an encounter with the hunter.

Now, Annabeth wasn't paying attention at the awe-filled looks she was receiving from the younger demigods. No, she was trying to find someone.

It took Annabeth two hours to find that son of Apollo.

"Evion!" she shouted. Evion turned around confused at who shouted his name, and saw Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth had been researching about Evion when Clarisse told her about him when she asked about Kira. She discovered that she was one of the few people trying to befriend the deceases girl.

Evion was no fool, though he did act like one. You could even force him to play chess with an Athena child and he would win. So it was very obvious he was thinking of the reasons Annabeth Chase was looking for him, and several different ways to answer any kind of question she threw at him.

Annabeth studied Evion's face carefully, and not a single trace of sadness. Perhaps he didn't know of his friend's death? Annabeth shook that idea away. There was no way you wouldn't know what happened in camp when Aphrodite spread the word. And it had already been 2 days since the shroud burning, unless he was absent then, which was impossible.

"Yes? What do you need from me Annabeth Chase?" he said coolly and suddenly, breaking Annabeth from her train of thought. He studied her. Her face, her eyes, even her body movement, yet it did not convey anything to explain her presence.

"Ah, I just wanted to ask..." Annabeth paused then continued, adding more to the confusion of the other half-blood "About a bit of Kira's mytery of a background."

Evion stared at the calculating gaze of the Athenian child, and clicked his tongue. He realized he did not looked the least troubled by Kira's death, his supposed best friend. Not that he actually cared, maybe he did but it was buried deep down that he couldn't feel it. A gentle breeze passed, blowing both their blond hair, before he answered.

"I shouldn't tell, I made a promise to her to not tell anyone." he whispered, eyes staring at anything but her eyes. He wasn't scared that she could find him lying. No, what he said was true. He promised her, even when he betrayed her he would keep it.

Annabeth was shocked, to say the least. She didn't expect him to day that, which surprised her. She looked at his blue eyes, which showed her he told the truth.

"Ok, then. Thank you..." with that Annabeth turned around and left.

**-Line Break-**

Nico di Angelo was quite surprised at the underworld. He saw the bodies of some of the campers he sometime saw at camp. They were trialed to see if they were to go to the Fields of Punishment or Elysium. But before they were, Nico questioned them.

One after the other appeared after an indefinite amount of time. Only four of them died, three because they were targeted, because of this so called Half-blood Hunter. But then there was Kira, who tried to kill the hunter. She just smiled as she explained her predicament. 'I _wanted_ to die, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.'

Nico paced in his room at the underworld. The room was made of black obsidian rock, and the only thing that gave the room light were the torches that kept burning at the walls. His king-sized black and red bed was at the end of the room. He paced around the table that was at the center.

The smile she gave and the way she said those words troubled him. That smile was pained, yet happy at the same time. But he didn't know what to think of it.

The other thing that was in his mind was if he should go to camp, or just stay at the underworld. If he went to camp, chances were... He would die, and if he stayed here, he would be safe.

For the better part, the side of Nico that wanted to be safe won.

-Line Break-

Annabeth contemplated on whether or not she would tell Percy. She had been thinking of this situation since the incident.

As far as her confusion went, her grief at letting a person die for her sake followed.

If she told Percy, then he would be relieved and freak out. And she would have to explain how she survived, something she didn't want to do. Percy might understand about it, but the pain of her losing someone for her sake was still fresh.

The death of Luke, she blamed herself for that. If maybe she'd have accepted... 'No.' Annabeth thought 'That was years ago...'

But, Kira died maybe for her or not. Still she died on the account of herself, and Annabeth finally decided on telling Percy.

**-Line Break-**

The nagging at the back of his mind just got more annoying as Percy got home.

"Mom! I'm home!" Percy could smell the dinner that his mom was cooking.

"Percy!" Sally Jackson-Blofis got out of the kitchen and hugged her son. "How was school?"

Percy smiled "Same old, same old. Mom, I'm going to my room. Call me for dinner, okay?"

"Okay, dear."

Percy went to his room and dropped his bag on the floor. He turned on the lights and plopped himself on his bed. He kept thinking on what that troubling feeling he was experiencing. Until he saw something with his peripheral vision.

"Percy? Are you awake?" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Hmmm?" he turned to the Iris message and saw Annabeth. He was questioning why she would call, but at least he could see her face.

"Uhm, Perce... There's something I need to tell you..." Annabeth bit her lip, hesitating. Hesitating at what, Percy obviously didn't know.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked around her, and Percy saw that she was in his cabin. "... Hunter?" she mumbled, Percy only managing to hear the last word.

"What? Annabeth, I can't hear you."

"... Remember about the hunter?" she said louder, but still no more than a whisper.

"Yea, why?" Percy was confused why Annabeth would be talking about that, but then they must have caught him. Percy's eyes widened.

"You caught that maniac?" Percy smiled, traces of hope in the statement.

Annabeth was visibly shaking, "N-no."

Annabeth didn't know why she stuttered, but she cast it away for now.

"Then what is it?"

"... He's targeting me." Annabeth said "And he tried to kill me two days ago."

Now that surprised Percy. His emotions were a jumbled mess. His face shown the emotions he was experiencing, shock at the news, fear that Annabeth may get killed, happiness that she was still alive, curiousity at how she survived (Not that he was ungrateful) and anger that he wasn't there to protect her.

"He ALMOST DID WHAT?" he shouted, he heard a clang downstairs. His shout must have startled his mom. At least he found out what that troubling feeling he got.

"I'm going back! I'm going to kill him for trying to kill you if he's still alive!" he threatened.

"Percy, just calm down, everything is alright."

"Nothing's alright!"

"I'm alive and that's what matters." Annabeth got quiet at the end.

"Tell me that bastard is dead..."

"He's not..."

"Then how are you alive?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Somebody fought him... And died while he managed to escape."

He looked at Annabeth look at the ground. "Bye Percy." with that she cut off the IM.

**-Line Break-**

Dimitri had been enjoying the peaceful morning. Too peaceful in fact that he was starting to question where that annoying pest was.

He sighed and sat down on the dewy grass. He took of his glasses and wiped the lenses using the necessary cloth, he wore it afterwards. He looked at his red guitar, then to the sky. He lied down on the forest floor, arms behind his head as he looked at the patch of sky he saw through the thick branches of the trees.

Dimitri should have been concerned about the hunter might start to target him, but he didn't care. Or atleast he didn't bother to care. He hardly thought about the hunter and his psycho works. He'd much rather focus on the present, live his life to the fullest. But he didn't live his life to the fullest, doing what needed to be done, not putting much of an effort. All he wanted was to play his guitar all day long in his old room, but then he had to find out what he really was. If he died, he died. That was nature's, or at least The Fates' way of saying his time is up

He sighed and propped himself on his elbows, then sat up properly. He leaned against the trunk of the tree behind him and started strumming his guitar, until he was interrupted.

"Hi there Dimitri." Evion was perched on top of a tree branch, smiling mischievously as he did his favorite past time. Annoy Dimitri. Dimitri groaned and just continued to play his guitar.

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Date submitted: May 12**


End file.
